Zombie Apocalypse
by YoungBoss
Summary: I dont own any of the characters or the show digimon and the last scene was inspired by zombie movie Train of Busan


**Hey guys this is my first Fanfiction so I hope you guys enjoy it. Disclaimer I do not own Digimon or any of the characters or Train of Busan which was inspired for the last part of the story. This is just for fun. If you do enjoy it,than give a review on what you** **hought. This story will revolve around the zombie apocalypse and the main characters are Tai, Kari, Matt, T.K., Sora, And Izzy. I'm sorry that the other characters are not in it, I don't think this story will be big enough for everyone.**

It was any other day for 17 year old Tai Kamiya, it was 4th period English and they had to read 27 pages this day. As the day went on, Tai was thinking about what he wanted to do cause he promised Kari to do something with her on her 15th birthday. Kari wanted to see the new movie "IT" because she enjoyed the original and wanted to see the remake.

Tai wasn't really big into scary movies because he would have nightmares, but since Kari was the 1st important thing in his life besides Sora or agumon, he agreed to take her. During this time, his Friends Matt was in Band because he loves music, Izzy was in Pre Calculus(because he's the smartest out the whole group), T.K. was in Biology with Kari, and the love of his life Sora was in English with him sitting in the first row.

Things did go pretty normal until a student look like he was sick so a kid sitting behind Tai asked if he was wrong but the sick student didn't reply. A couple minutes has passed until the kid behind Tai asked again, but this time, the student looked at the kid and out of no where, he attacked and everyone started to run toward the door. Tai had done his best to get the student off his fellow classmate but he wouldn't budge. After he stopped, he attacked Tai but since Tai has been in the digital world for like a year, he learned some fighting skills and fought back. After a couple moments Tai knocked the student's head on one of the desk and the student fell unconscious. After realizing what had just happened, Tai turned around looking at the faces of all the other students. After a few moments, Tai Heard more screams coming from the hallway. Tai was thinking on what to do but the 2 bodies had suddenly came back to life and started to attack. Fortunately A student was man enough to help Tai but the student was bit and Tai is now dealing with 3 undead freaks. He had moved closer to the door so if anything had happened, he'll run out to get Kari, than the other Digidestined. "What is going on" Tai was thinking of the look at everything in the halls. A moment had passed when Tai and Sora decided to run and get to Biology. In Matt's class, 6 students were infected but fortunately, he was able to get out of there in time and ran into Tai and Sora. Izzy was dealing with 10 infected monsters, so it would be a little more tough to make it out in one piece(no pun intended). So Izzy decided to attack back using a book or 2 to try and push these freaks to the ground so that he can make an escape because he wants to see if his friends are ok.

Kari and T.K. fortunately hadn't met the infected yet, but will once their brothers comes and take them from the class. 5 minutes had passed until Tai started to knock on the door of the classroom the younger Digidestined was in. The teacher was kind enough to let the m in , but as sooon as the door was open, they pushed the teacher out the way without second thought so they could get in. As they were closing the door, 5 zombie arms came out of no where so Tai and Matt were trying to close the door but it was tough so Izzy got one of the Biology books and started hitting the arm so that Tai and Matt can close the door. As soon as the door was closed, Tai and Matt was finally able to sit down due to the fact that they used almost half of there strength. It was like a ultimate Digimon would use 50-80% of it's strength and dugivolves back to their baby form. After a while, the zombies were slowly, but surely starting to break down the door. Everyone In the room including the Digidestined was starting to get scared. Only way they could prevent the undead from breaking in was if someone was to get close to the door and push it toward the zombies so the teacher and most of the students decided to stay back while the Digidestined found a way to get out. As time passes by, the Digidestined was able to get out but the teacher and most of the students weren't so lucky. As the Digidestined made it in the science lab, they were trying to look for a way out. There was a door but it stayed locked because a student a few years back had broke it. The only way to get through was to break it down. They needed to hurry because the zombies had just broke in to the science lab.

Tai and Matt just kept banging on the door trying to get it to open. Izzy had just came up with the idea that might risk his own life but worth it so the others could have a good chance of survival. Izzy got the first chair he could grab and head straight toward the zombies and try to push them back with all of his strength. As Tai and Matt struggled to get the door open, Kari started to cry so T.K. and Sora tried their best to comfort her. A few seconds later, Tai and Matt got the door open and left, so Tai left but remembered Izzy so he went back. It was too late for Izzy because he had gotten infected so he wanted to stay behind so if he turned into one of those things, he would not attack his friends.

Now that Izzy is gone, it would be tough trying to survive being that Izzy is one of the smartest people the group has ever known. "What are we gonna do now?!!" Kari said very upset. "I don't know little sister, but we'll find a way to get through this." Tai later said trying his best to comfort little sister. As they were walking down the hallway, T.K. was grabbed by a zombie and screamed. "T.K.!!!" Matt held running to help his little brother. As Matt tried to help T.K., a zombie had bit Matt on the arm, which was good for T.K. because he was free but also bad because Matt was infected. T.K. wanted to do something but he was just standing there in both shock and disbelief that he was about to lose his big brother. Tai tried his very best to help Matt but there was too many of them, there would be no way to save him. Matt luckily still had little strength to get up and told Tai to run and protect T.K. So they ran and was able to reach the Cafeteria without making any stops. "Matt!!! This is all my fault!!!" T.K. said. "No it ain't T.K. there was nothing we could've done to prevent what has happened to Matt." Kari said trying to comfort her best friend like how he did when they were trapped in the science lab. "OK, we need to get out of the school now. We're not that far from the entrance, if we just run for it without being stopped, than we should leave without getting infected." Tai said. "But how, half the group is gone, the whole school is infected, and all we know is Odaiba if not all of Japan is infected!!!!" Kari yelled shocking Tai as she never once had a reason to yell at her big brother once her whole life. Kari was soon crying again after yelling at Tai, so he went to comfort his little sister. "Listen Kari, we will survive, we just need a plan." Tai said. After they were done, there was a loud bang in the kitchen. Everyone turned around startled. Tai and T.K. went to check it out but as they were getting closer, a horde of zombies were running out the kitchen. After that, they ran toward the entrance. As soon as they left, T.K. chose to stay behind to protect his friends, most importantly Kari being that he grew feelings for her over the last 7 years. T.K. was holding the door with all his strength so the others could escape. Little did T.K. know that the glass on the door was starting to break very quickly. After the glass broke, T.K. was attacked and he too got infected. As Tai, Sora, Kari left school, they saw how much chaos has strucked Odaiba. As they were standing there, the zombies from the school has found them so they ran to the Odaiba Train Station. Tai let the ladies go first inside the train, than Tai went in and closed the door as fast as he could. Tai was able to shut the door in time. As the last remaining survivors when to where the conductor would be. As soon as they conductor station, they noticed that the conductor was also infected. So Tai was trying his best to fight back but he would soon get bit on the neck leaving Kari and Sora shocked and in disbelief, same looks when T.K. witnessed Matt getting bit. Luckily, he had time to tell Sora how the train worked and say goodbye to Kari one last time. Tai left crying remembering one last memory of him and Kari. After the memory ends, he jumps off the train leaping to his death.


End file.
